We Shall Not Fall
by Garde444
Summary: what happened after the garde escaped Dulce? will they find five in time or will five die along with the others? Will seven garde be enough to stop Setrakus Rà and his army? In this thrilling story you will find out all the answers you are looking for.
1. Chapter 1

We Shall Not Fall

Five's P.O.V

I stare out the window as the plane descends from the clouds and the sun shines brightly over the morning sky, this is the second time I have being in an airplane before, though I was much younger at the time and my cêpan , Jennifer, was there reassuring me all the way now she's dead just like the rest of them, my family, friends and almost all the other Loric in the world. Almost.

There were nine garde and nine cêpan who escaped, I was one of them, but _they_ hunted us down one by one. One was killed in Malaysia. Number two was murdered in England. Number three was exhiled in Kenya. They tried to anhile Number four, but they failed, now only six remain, though we are getting stronger, our legacies are evolving and we are searching for one another, soon we will join forces and the mogadorians will pay.

I am awoken from my daydreaming to reality when the pilots slurry voice awares that we are descending as I watch the faint outline of the city below us I realize in how much danger I might be.

if the mogs were in this plane there would be nowhere to escape and I most likely would die, and this might sound cliche but I don't want to die. I decide to calm my self down by telling myself there are no mogs in the plane, if there were they would've stricken already.

I exhale deeply. Then Inhale then exhale again.

I go on doing this same movements until my shoulders relax and my body feels lighter.

Now I must think about what is truly important soI think about what I should do when I get out of the plane, _find the others, train, stay alive and kill some mogadorian_ ass.

But what if the others die and we don't find each other or what if I get slaughtered and what if one of the fallen garde was the inheritant of Pittacus' Lore's powers, what if...

I clench my fist imagining all the bad possibilities that might happen, I just wish Jennifer was here with me, she would have known what to do.

A deep sadness strikes over my body and images of the flusforecent sword entering my cêpans heart fills me with world spins and all I can see is the same scene over and over.

_stop,stop!_ I order myself, I must relax. So my eyes join the windows again stopping all my worries. " Hello U.S " I mutter quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

John's P.O.V

I look up at my allies, never before have we been all together. Okay, almost all together, all except five, but we will find her/he, I know it, just like I knew I would find the other numbers. and that Lorien shall not fall it shall rise again.

" John " nine says

" yeah"

" how do we get out of here "

Everyones gaze turns in my direction. I stutter " um ... Well the way we came from " just when the words leave my mouth I remember Sam, we can't just leave him again, we must find him.

" But I'm not leaving without Sam" I stay determinatly

"so won't I" six agree's

"sam, who the hell is Sam?" Eight asks

I sigh " long story but we need to find him, he is somewhere in here"

nine snarls " no way Johnny, the mogs might come back and let's face it we aren't ready"

just then the ground starts to tremble and the ceiling starts to collapse. I stare in horror as debris fall to the ground.

"let's get the hell out of here!" Marina yells

no one says otherwise, I grab Sarah's arm and start to run with Marina leading the way, she is about to turn right when a enormous piece of the ceiling crashes inches from where she stands. She stares at it shocked for a few seconds then she starts to sprint. We all do our best to follow her.

"Go to the other side!" eight screams

Marina obeys and we all run for our lives, nine is holding the ceiling with telekinessis along side eight, who is also helping. In the front I can see the path we're heading bocked by a bunch of debris. I take a deep breath, then I light up my lumen at my feet, I quickly engulf in flames. " step back! " everyone obeys and I throw a huge fire ball at the debris, the impact sends them meters to the right leaving just enough space for all of us to pass through

Sarah now at Ella's side starts to scream and BK starts to bark in his familliar puppy form, but by the time I realize what they are screaming at its too late, I hear a loud pang and then suddenly something hard hits my head and shoulders.

I am blinded by an incredibly bright light and then my world turns darker then black, a bitter color, unreconizable to the eye


	3. Chapter 3

Six's P.O.V

I stand, shocked at what I just witnessed. Part of me wants to laugh and the other part of me realizes that John's life is at stake, even if it is kind of funny toilet from all things, it was a toilet that fell on his head.

I run towards him, so does everyone else, the toilet that hit him has become partly red with blood. I feel incredibly nervous, this is John we're talking about.

Marina takes his bloody head into to her hands and starts to heal, the floor trembles yet again.

"He'll live for now! But let's get going!" Marina says absorbing the rush.

eight gently puts John over his shoulder and carries him, I see a sort of an exit just up ahead but Ella beats me to it

"there!" She yells

"yes, that's the way we came from" nine says surprisingly calmly

Sarah is the first one to climb the ladder leading us away from this government shit hole, then the rest of us join.

this area seems to be safer because i dont see any roofs falling, which a bonus. The ladder is quite big, big enough that if you are at the top and you fall, you won't be coming back any time soon.

I can hear every sound the ladder makes when one of us climbs, no one says a word. I can see eight struggling to climb with John on his shoulders, normally I would ask if he needed help but this isn't normally.

Finally, We reach the dry desert, the thought of how I ended up in this place make my mouth water. "does anyone have water?"

Sarah answers me, clearly tired from all that has happened. "why would any of us be caring water around?" I can't help but feel bad for her, she's been locked up and probably tortured for information just because she fell in love with a loric.

Nine obviously gets annoyed with all the chatting, so he starts jogging up to what I guess used to be his car. "you coming?" He asks no one in particular

I ignore his comment when the hole base crumbles down. Sam! He was still down there, no this cant be, can't be true. Eventually my thoughts become loud.

"Sam, sam"

When I say it Sarah shakes a bit, how will I tell this to John. He will be devestated. Still I don't believe it, but after a a while the realization will come

And so will grief.

"look, I'm sorry about this Sam guy but we got to move and I can't keep carrying John anymore, look! There's a van just nearby"

We sprint to the van, though no one is trying to stop us, even though we spot guards few miles away.

As we get near the van, nine asks for Marina to cover him, I when he opens the van, he thinks it might be a trap. I highly doubt it and I am too distracted with sam's death to really care.

"Uh...wha...what is happening?" john, who is finally concious.

"Sam's dead" I reply with a bitter voice just then he drifts on.

"okay let's open it, you ready Marina?"

Marina nods, nine opens the door

Nine gasps then as soon as I see what he saw, I gasp too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the way this chapter was written and how uninteresting it was.**

Marina's P.O.V.

As I watch what is inside the van I scream and when I see the slightly bigger Loric pendant hanging around Six's neck glow, I stop compreending the scene. I've never noticed she wore two pendants before.

The others soon realize Six's pendant is glowing, We stare at her questionly . but then my eyes again catch the sight of the van. I cant even move as I look straight into the towering skeleton of what must have been a Loric, maybe Pittacus Lore. And I dont know why, but I feel like I've known this man...or woman for my entire life

Six gulps "John and I found this skeleton with this pendant" she points to it " while we were in paradise, in Sam's dad's sundial." At this point im more than lost in this conversation and I show no attempt in trying to hide it.

"but, but I just cant figure it out how it was brought back here" Six stops for a second then she continues " maybe it's a trap! We were attacked by the mogs when we were there"

I can see the confused look in everyone's face. And I can't help but agree more with them.

We here noise coming from the other side of the van, all of us shift into an fighting position. Nine acts quickly, using his superspeed to attack the unwanted visitors.

We hear a scream, a boy's scream then a man's. Six looks at me carefully hearing the screams, then she runs up to nine and yells "stop! stop!" nine stops but he pins their arms. Then he looks at the kid.

"I remember you"

"Sam?" Six asks

"Maren Elizabeth" the boy who I guess must be Sam, says playfully. He looks as if his been through hell. His shirt is full of dirt and his nails are caked with blood, his hair is rough and his eyes look as tired as an old man's.

Though Maren Elizabeth? what? Was that Six's Earth name? No. I think dismissively.

"I thought you were dead." Six says with a smile, then after a few seconds she embraces him. He embraces her back.

Nine lets go of Sam but still holds tight the other man.

Soon Sam makes his way to Sarah to embrace whispers something in his ear when they hug.

"And who is this?" Nine asks bitterly

"My father" Sam replies

Six eyes become wide.

"Nice to meet you all" he pauses "By the way I'm Malcom." The man says

"And how can we trust him?" eight asks

"He was one of the greeters, the people who helped us when we first came to Earth. We owe a great debt to him and Sam has helped us more then we can think!" Six snaps

Ella is about to ask a question when Eight interrupts

"Okay guys we got to get going" he says indifferently

"Back in the base...ugh... There was this friend, he was an ally"

Nine makes an animal like sound. "No time for that and again we gotta get going."

Everyone says "yeah" or "sure" before we enter the van.

Nine drives. There was some argument of who was driving at first but nine was very convincing.

"So where we headin?" Nine says surprisesudly, he hasn't talked for a while now.

No one says a word, we haven't any idea of where to go we just know we must find five before the do.

After a while nine inquirers " how about my Chicago penthouse it's full of weapons and training rooms."

An uncouncious John nods a bit or maybe it's just the impact of the veichle turning. Sarah looks concerned. "But isnt Chicago crowded?" I can see most of is agree with Sarah.

"it's called hidden in plain sight." nine argues. There is silence among the van, obviously everyone thinking about it.

Six sighs. "Fine, its seems like the best place to go."

"okay then" nine mutters with a smirk.

Immediately after nine says the last word Sam asks "Where's John?"

He quickly looks around at all of us, his eyes find the lifeless John.

Sam gasps " Is he okay?" Everyone nods unsure of them selves then as if on cue I go over to him and press my hands against his head and shoulders. I feel the iciness crawl over my body as he begins to slowly heal. I can feel his bones start to move under his shoulder to its usual position, then I heal his head which takes more time.

Sam and his father stare at me dumbfounded.

" Cool legacy."

"Thanks." I reply. I wonder how much does he know about us.

John awakes and slowly sits up taking it all in. "Sam?" He asks then he looks to the other man "malcom? He's alive?"

"Indeed i am" malcom replies easily

"im sorry i left you" he says to the boy

Sam looks at John for a second as if wanting to say something but then realizing something and changing his words.

"no need to apologize"

Jonh takes a deep breath as if releasing his worries "what happened?"

Eight answers whether rapidly " you were hit by a toilet, then Marina slightly healed you and I carried you back here, we found Sam and his father here and then...well...this.

I keep my eyes on eight, his handsome curly hair, his tight jaws and his...

stop! I need to stop. And I need to understand that that kiss in India was just of show of gratitude and that kiss I gave him minutes ago only made it worse.

Eight catches my eye looking at him, I immediately turn away and blush, Six watches the whole thing happen and elbows me, then she whispers in my ear

"naughty Marina"

my skin turns to the color of a tomato. I giggle to try to laugh my way out of it however that doesn't work.

After she sees my expression she tries to take it back "I'm just kidding. Seriously, I'm joking" Six says the last part slowly as if I had a mental illnesss or something.

The human boy starts counting us then he excitedly says

"so you are all together!"

"no" John mutters incompletely

"what do you mean? There were only nine of you and then three died so that make six and here you all are"

Ella grins then she explains " I am number ten"

He looks at her with pure joy "there's a number ten? Wow!"

i chuckle seeing him deal with the "new" information. I don't know why but I like him already, I can see why John and Six are his friends.

His father seems slightly unbalanced, unknowing much. As if he was trying to remember but instead seeing blankness.

I turn to us towards focus

"we need to find five before they do, they should be feverishly hunting her down. And Five might not be able to stop them."


	5. Chapter 5

Five's P.O.V

I sprint down the Chicago streets. A hood on and my face always facing down, I don't want to call attention to myself especially on such a crowded city.

Chicago wasn't the ideal place for me to go, but there weren't much options. My plan is to lie low for a while and search for the Garde.

As I near the motel I am staying in I check the streets just in cause I am being followed. No one around, so I enter and give my fake I.D which Jennifer made for me a long time ago, the guy at the desk takes a careful look at me and then at the passaport , for a moment I am worried something is wrong, however he asks

"Aren't you a little young to be here alone"

"And aren't you a little old to be working at a motel" I say relieved that it was just the age thing.

The man gives me the key to my room, and soon I am lying down on the bed sleeping. I guess that flight made me tireder than I thought.

...

A cold wind sweeps straight through me, my surroundings are forest like, but not like anything I have seen before, this place alone is far more beautiful then anything on Earth. Then I know, I know where I am.

This is Lorien.

A man with tired eyes and a freshly trimmed white beard runs to me and lifts me up in the air and starts to spin, I giggle uncontrollably and soon the man laughs too.

There is something quite familiar with the way the man moves and how loving and compassionate he is. My grandfather. It must be him.

He continues spinning until both of us fall down into the mud, we are still laughing.

Then we play in the mud until my grandfather says it is time to leave, he carries me in his arm back to a car. We drive until we arrive to a city.

Then explosions start erupting.

I wake up, covered in sweat, panting. I am filled by a sad and happy memory. Its still night but I know I wont be able to sleep again so I turn the TV on.

I face directly at the news channel where there are live footage of a place in New Mexico collapsing, there are people with guns running around like crazy but I cant see any faces, the camera is too blurry.

I keep watching it for a while longer, soon I grab the remote to switch channel when something catches my eye. I gasp

Even though there is no way to identify someone with the sloppy video, there is no way to mistake the pale skin, the black trench coat and the ugly mogadorian blaster in his hand.

The video turns darks, and with thick letters there is a sign written 'no image available'.

I freeze.

...

John's

I am almost too happy to see Sam, On moment I am out cold the next I am in a van with sam.

I told him how sorry I was, but whenever I think about what happened to him an immense wave of guilt flows over me.

So I settle on being quiet and looking out the window. We have decided that going back to Chicago is the best move.

Its has been 2 days since we left Dulce.

In the mornings we drive and in the nights we sleep in shaggy motels.

Right now I can see the outline of Chicago and immediately know there are only a couple hours until we are there.

...

I stare at the immense John Hancock building.

We had ditched the car a few miles from here and then walked the rest.

"this is where you live?" marina asks in awe

"yeah" nine answer with a grin on his face. " Its nice to be back"

Nine walks ahead and everyone follows in awe, hell I am in awe still.

I grab Sarah's hand and she smiles ' I can tell I am going to like this place" she say. I chuckle a little.

We arrive at the front desk and are greeted by the same man when i came here with nine.

He looks at us closely, and i know why. We are dressed like hobos, with our shirts very dirty and covered in blood and sweat, and our faces the same.

some of our pants are ripped even.

"hey Stanley" he says evenly

"hey" nine replies " remember Donald" he says pointing at me. I smile and wave at the man. " we were just doing a science project that ended badly"

Really? thats his explanation with the clothes?

Luckily the man bought it

Nine continues " well Donald and I and my other friends are going to head up okay, nice seeing you again"

We start walking to the elevator, the man shouts after us

"Wait! When is your uncle coming back from his trip again?!"

Nine pretends to not here him, then under his breath he mutters "never Danny,never"

I sigh, suddenly I am sad, sad that our cêpans are dead, sad that our parents and family are dead.

All we have left is each other.

And together we shall stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Five's P.O.V

For a moment a huge wave of excitement paralyzes my every move. _The Garde are out there, they are together and they are fighting _I think. Then I sprint towards the door, down the starirs and out onto the street, then i continue running up the street.

I dont even know for what i am running for, but I feel this immense urge to get somewhere, someplace.

finally I settle right in the front of the john hancock center. Panting. I look around, the streets are crowded, its almost midnight. But still I feel like I should do something, i just dont know what it is.

I think as hard as I can. Though nothing reaches my mind.

Finally after a full 15 minutes starring at the john hancock building and not really knowing why i had come here for, i decide on going in and take a look at the city, though it might be dangerous to put my face out there its worth it to see the nearest escape routes and all, i convince myself.

I enter and buy a ticket to go to the observatory.

The view is incredible, with the flashy lights of the city.

i stay there for at least 10 minutes when i hear a faint sound, which is quite unusual because I am the only one here, but there is no one in sight, soon I startled, it may be the mogs, i think. But i quickly dismiss that idea, not every sound i hear are made by the intergalatice race that are hunting me down.

Soon i hear it again, but this time a little higher, however not high enough so that i human can hear, the only reason that i heard something at all is because of my superhuman hearing.

Having nothing more to do and honestly i have lost any wish for sleeping, i decide to investigate, i lean over the fence that prevents people from falling and look up.

nothing.

Then i look down.

Nothing as well. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I decide on checking again once more.

And this time when I look up I see a person leaning on the edge of the roof almost falling, then in a flash its like as if it almost wasn't there.

I widen my eyes trying to see more of what's happening up in the roof but the metal fence keeping my face inside poors my sight.

And the i know that something is going on up there.

I think it would be best if I just turned away and have a good night's sleep but something about what i saw, or what i thought i saw, is nagging at me, and I am a very curious boy.

In the end I choose the reckless and careless choice.

I look back towards the entrance. No one. And from this distance no one down in the streets can see what i am about to do.

With telekinessis I tear apart a part of the fence, then carefully, I put one feet after the other of the fence my arms the only thing holding me from falling to my death.

again with telekinessis i levitate myself slowly and my arms let go. I had developed telekinessis recently, when jennifer was still alive, what followed telekinesis was intangibility ( the ability to walk through solid objects) though it is extremely the ability to create forcefields.

inch by inch I go higher.

I look down. Normally most people would be scared to be levitating at _this_ hight, but I am far from normal.

At last I arrive at the top of the roof, however no one is on top of it at the coast seems clear.

Just as I observe my surrounding I think of how stupid this was of me. It could be a mog trap or something.

As soon as that thought crosses my mind I hear a scream coming from under us.

At that point I know that in my heart I wont be able to change my mind now and the urge I had felt before seems to be fulfilling.

I search for the elevator which (stupidly) is as near of my face as could be.

I enter it and look for .

Good,i think.

For a moment I think I should stop at the floor below the one I want to get in and go through the ceiling, but that would tire me and if the person, better yet, thing that is in there seeks to destroy me it might serve me good to conserve some energy.

The elevator stops.

I get out and face a normal looking door. I think I should knock and...and..._ what? Ask if everything was okay? no that would be pathetic._

I sigh knowing that there is no other choice other then using my legacy.

So I focus hard on the door and walk straight through it.

As if changing channels on a T.V I suddenly am in a large empty living room, filled with modern decor. Must be a millionaire's place.

I take large breathes, regaining my energy.

I wish I had an invisibility legacy so that no one could see me but...

I stand, still a little dizzy.

i walk past the living room to a large corridor. Now I can hear voices and...and...and laughter is it?

I come closer to where the sound is coming, yep definitely laughter.

So nothing in here just some alien teenage boy breaking into a house because he _thought _there was something strange going on, he _thought _he heard someone scream.

"ahhhh" i say quietly.

How pathetic, stupid, naive, idiotic and foolish of me to have want to come here and worst yet I might have put myself and the others in danger.

I slap my hand against my head

"stupid" i mutter to no one in particular

I turn to leave.I take a step and then something pulls me hard against the wall.

The sharp pain hits me.

Shit.

Mogs, I knew it!I knew it! oh what an moron was I!

My attacker has the element of surprise and i am still a little stunned.

But I will not go down without a fight.

I get up and look around. I see the long corridor and nothing else. what the hell?

Then something invisible makes its way through my jaw and I am immediately knocked back.

I try rising everything rise-able of the corridor.

i can hear footsteps coming my way.

keeping everything up with telekinessis I steady myself to a fighting position. I am ready for whatever comes through that door.

Meanwhile as I am focusing on my thoughts a blonde haired girl appears out of the bloom up in the air along with other belongings.

She's kinda hot I must say but how the fuck did she get up there?

Then my eyes catch a glimpse of her ankle

Three perfect scars circles her ankle, the three scars only 6 possible people can have. The immense joy is almost uncontainable, I have found another member of the garde,_ a member of the garde!_

The girl seems to realize it too and her face to determined turns to calm and I can even spot a grin on her face.

Calmly I set thing back on the floor and she walks over to me and BOOM

I am stricked hardly in the groin and I fall to the floor.

There is some yelling but I dont know nor care what it is about.

I keep rolling on the floor, breathing heavily. The pain is unstandable.

It takes me 5 minutes to reagain part of myself and stand up.

I hadnt noticed the yelling had stopped.

I turn my face around to see the blonde girl plus others looking at me in utter shock.

I quickly scan the others, a long haired boy about my age, a tanned boy, a blonde-excuse me but handsome if you will-blonde boy, a pretty-id say-17 year old, a small girl, a middle-aged man,a beautiful young girl and a nerdish looking kid. Oh and a small sized beagle.

I look at _their _ankles and most of them have the scars too!

I feel as if I might faint now, i found the garde! this is unbelieveable, unbelievable. Again I try to contain my excitement and fail.

I clear my throat and shake my hands with the girl

"Nice to meet you all, by the way I'm Five."


End file.
